It's Not Home Without You
by JuliannaNicole
Summary: Massie has left for Britain, and left behind the PC. Will it withstand the pressure without an alpha, or crumple? Can these 5 girls stay in touch, when they each have their different friends? A story of friendship and love.Takes place after the last book.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey. This isn't my first fanfiction story, but it is my first Clique one. It takes place just after the last book, so if you haven't read that yet I suggest not reading this! I hope you enjoy, and please no flames! Enjoy! This might stay a oneshot, it depends on the reviews. Thanks.**

**NEW YORK**

**AIRPORT**

_**3:22 P.M,**_

**August 16th**

Massie Block sat, perched on the edge of a purple plastic seat, with her lean legs crossed at the ankles. She admired her chunky, tan Dolce & Gabbana pumps, which were very British looking (and of course, expensive). She flipped through an old Vogue magazine, and sighed. What was the point in having magazines if they were old? Massie grimaced, and tossed the tattered magazine on the table.

"Here's your latte, Mass." Kendra Block said, passing her a latte from a brown carrying container. Massie gratefully took her Starbucks, and pressed the cup to her glossy lips. She didn't bother saying thank you; she was still uber-mad at her parents. Her mother took the open seat beside her, and glanced at her only daughter. "Honey, I know you're mad, but this is such a-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Massie barked, standing up. She grabbed her brown Louis Vuitton handbag, with Bean stowed inside, and swiftly headed toward the nearest restroom. Blinking back tears, she placed her bag and coffee on the sink counter.

"Ten more minutes until Flight 28 to the United Kingdom boards. Ten more minutes." The speaker blared over the intercom. Massie forced herself not to cry, because Massie never cried in public, even if there was nobody in the small, cramped airport bathroom. Massie longed for the comfort of her own room, where right now she would be lounging by the pool with her posse. She debated whether or not to call Claire.

Massie stared into the mirror, her reflection glistening. She leaned in, close to the mirror, examining her makeup. Her face stared back at her, with glossy full lips and gold shadow around her pupils. Massie quickly made sure her outfit was okay; short pink mini dress, and her tan pumps, paired with a simple gold chain necklace. She stared at herself in the mirror, before hastily wiping tears away from her eyes. _I won't let myself get upset about this now_, she thought, _I've made it so long without crying_. She braided her long brown hair into a side braid, and tilted her head. Bean barked suddenly, startling her from her profound thoughts. After one last glance in the mirror, she strode out the door to meet her parents.

She found her parents by the boarding gate, for their flight to the U.K. The perky blonde, petite lady behind the desk was arguing with her dad about something, but Massie zoned out. Her father showed the blond their tickets, and she nodded , the lady said into her microphone, "Flight 28 to the U.K. is now boarding," and she led the Block family through the gate.

Making sure her purple Louis Vuitton suitcases were stowed, she sunk into the rich leather of the 1st class seats. Sipping her latte, with her delicate pug perched beside her sniffling, she finally let herself accept the fact that she was moving.

Massie closed her eyes, and sighed. Only 6 more hours until they landed in a whole new country, where she had to start a whole new life.

**THE GREGORY'S APARTMENT**

_**3:22 PM**_

**August 16th**

Kristen Gregory bounced a pink checkered soccer ball on her knee, while a cat dangled on the other. _Pure talent_, she thought. She stroked her white cat, which snuggled against her scrawny body. Kristen closed her eyes, and fell back on her old plaid couch. This was her first free moment in days, with nothing to worry about. No Soccer Sisters, no school, no parents, no Massie..

"Well you look comfortable," her mother pointed out, striding into their small apartment carrying grocery bags. She set the bags on the table, and gestured for her only daughter to come help her. Kristen glanced down at her jean shorts, and Soccer Sister's hoodie, and shrugged dismissively. She pushed aside her cat, and let her soccer ball drop between her legs, before standing up. "Shouldn't you be outside practicing, Kris? After all, school starts in 6 days, and then the school soccer team will start up. If you're going to do the school team _and _the Soccer Sisters, then you're going to need to work on your defense. Oh, and not to mention the extra classes for your scholarship, and-" Mrs. Gregory continued her lecture, if you could call it that. Mrs. Gregory was a very worried mother, at the least.

Kris tuned out her mom, and focused on putting away the canned foods. She grabbed a banana, opening it.

"Kristen Gregory! Did you hear a word I just said?" Her mom demanded, snatching the banana away from her. Kristen scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She glowered at her mom, for ruining her few moments of freedom. Her mom sighed. "Oh never mind," she said sourly, "it doesn't matter, anyway. Did you finish all your homework, young lady? You're certainly wasting enough time." The small, dirty blonde women grimaced, rubbing her forehead. She twisted her blond hair, with streaks of gray, around her pointer finger. As Kristen had heard before, when her mom was her age she never had free time.

Kris sighed, and rubbed her shin. "I finished all my homework. I'm just so sore from practice all week, I was just taking a break." She tried stretching her arms above her head, but ended up yelping in pain. Her mom shook her head, disapprovingly. She fished around in the pocket of her jacket. Kris pulled her dirty-blond hair into a low ponytail, and let her eyes shut again, her fun cheetah-print glasses banging on her nose.

"If you finished your homework, let's go. I'll drive you to the soccer field," her mom said, twirling her car keys around her fingers. Kris moaned, but checked her pink watch to see how much time she had before the baseball game started.

"Fine, mom," she groaned, running to fetch her cleats from her room. "As long as I'm home before the game starts."

**RIVERA'S HOUSE; DANCE STUDIO**

**3:22 P.M.**

**August 16****th**

"One…two…three," Alicia counted out loud, before beginning her twirl. She made it halfway, when a squeaky voice called to her from the hall. Sighing, Alicia Rivera turned off her music from the loud black speakers, and padded barefoot to open the door. She stopped to admire herself in the huge wall-size mirror, and smoothed down the black curls, popping out from her ballerina's bun. She grimaced at her hair, and untied her ballerina skirt, which was over her romper.

"Leesh," An impatient voice called again from outside. Alicia rolled her eyes, but pulled open the heavy brass doors of her studio, and held it open for her guest to come inside.

"Hey, Olivia, come on in." Alicia said, watching as the perky blond bounced in, and made herself at home on the velvet red couch, pushed against the back wall of the barre. Leesh grabbed 2 bottles of vitamin water from her mini fridge, and tossed one to her friend.

"Aren't you freezing, Leesh?"Olivia asked, her voice too high. Alicia glanced down at her short baby pink romper with a black woven belt. She shivered, realizing she suddenly _was_ freezing, and grabbed her gray sweater from the arm of the couch, tugging it on. She sat next to Olivia, and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Just a little," She said, because she didn't like giving in to Olivia. She just rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her mineral water. Alicia turned her full attention to the pretty, perky girl she had invited over. Massie had left to go to Britain today, and after the PC had met at her house to say goodbye, she was ready for some downtime with her friend. Alicia was truly going to miss her best friend, but now that she was gone, she could hang out with her other friends, too.

"Oh, guess what, Leesh? So the other day, Strawberry did this really cute thing with her hair, it was sort of like a fishtail braid, but-" Leesh couldn't help but zone out whenever Olivia started her non-stop ranting. Sure, she was a great friend, and automatically lovable, but she was beyond annoying most of the time.

Alicia let her thoughts drift to her other best friends, who all had plans to chat on Skype at 6 tonight. She smiled, thinking about her best friend Massie, even though she felt sad. She missed her bestie, so much. She hoped her plane wouldn't crash, or her limo, or anything. She hoped Massie was safe, and liked her new home. _Gawd,_ Alicia thought_, I'm turning into Claire by worrying so much. _She laughed, when she thought of herself turning into Claire, who wasn't exactly her favorite of the group. Olivia, who mistook the laughter for her story, grinned.

"I know right! Isn't that fantastic? I told her not to copy you, though; everyone would make fun of her." Alicia inwardly rolled her eyes, before standing up and stretching.

"Let's go hang by the pool, kay?" Alicia tossed her water bottle in the trash, and grabbed her pink iPod touch from its charging station, and slipped her feet into her black stilettos that were lying alone in the corner. Olivia's eyes widened when she saw Alicia's shoes, and self-consciously glanced at her own outfit. A flowered skirt that looked like it was from Hollister, to Alicia's dismay, a red camisole, tan boots, and a brown jacket. Alicia averted her eyes from her friend to the hallway, before she said anything rash that she would regret later, when she was alone. "Come on!" She said, to get Olivia to hurry.

"But…it's cold outside. Why are we going to swim? And I didn't bring a swimsuit, either." Alicia forgot that her friend didn't hang out with her that often and therefore didn't know her house inside and out. For the second time that night, Alicia found herself craving Massie's approval.

"It's an inside pool, heated. And I didn't say we were going swimming; I said we were sitting by the pool." Alicia stated, sashaying down the tiled walkway to the pool sliding glass door. She let them in, and took a seat at one of the tables. Olivia copied her, glancing around in awe.

"This is gorgeous," She said, tugging at the hem of her skirt. Alicia smiled sweetly, even though she was partially annoyed, and summoned her maid. Alicia fixed her ballerina's bun.

"Can I get some green tea, please?" She asked, and then she looked at Olivia. "And what did you want, Live?" Leesh asked, using Olivia's nickname. Olivia looked shocked at being put on the spot, but recovered.

"Oh, I'll take the same thing," She said quickly, copying my order. "Thank you," She said to me, not the maid. I smiled, and nodded at the maid to go get our drinks.

"Okay," I said, picking up my Vera Bradley notebook that had _**UPC **_written on the cover from the chair next to me, "Time to get down to business."

**MARVIL'S HOUSE; KITCHEN**

**3:22 PM**

**August 16****th**

A familiar red-haired beauty shoveled Chinese noodles into her waiting mouth. She chewed noisily, and crossed her jean-clad legs. She jiggled her foot, which was snug in her brand new black, sequined Uggs. They had just arrived at her house this morning, and she had been waiting for them for a week already.

"Dylan, chew with your mouth closed, honey." Her mother, Merri-Lee, scolded, using her chopsticks to pick up her teriyaki chicken, delicately. Her 2 older sisters snickered into their palms, and Dylan made a face at them.

"Shut up," She grumbled, her vibrant red hair falling over her face, like a curtain. Her hair was curly today, and extra bouncy. She chewed with her mouth closed, partly because her sisters were annoying her, but mostly because of the cameraman in the dining room, filming. She tried to slow her eating down, and took her time chewing the Chinese food.

"So, girls, how was your day today?" Merri-Lee Marvil asked her 3 daughters, changing the subject quickly before an argument broke out on her show. Her red hair was pulled back with chopsticks, without a hair out of place. She placed a hand on the table gently. "Oh, wait. Me first," She grinned, her bright red colored lips full. "Girls, guess who we had as a guest star today on the DG?"

Ryan, the eldest Marvil, frowned. "Justin Timberlake?" She guessed, reaching across the table for the pepper. She was the moodiest of the Marvil family, probably because of her teenage years. She looked exactly like her mother; they shared the same red hair and high cheekbones. But, Jaime, she was the one who actually acted like her mother.

Jaime scowled, snatching away the pepper from her older sister. "_No way_, he was on it, like_, last year_. It was _totally_ Selena Gomez, right Mom?" She hastily shoved the pepper back in the little wooden cabinet. She toothily grinned at her sister, and pushed her auburn hair out of her heavily-shadowed eyes. Dylan rolled her eyes, and thought of something much more important; The Pretty Committee. She wondered what would happen to them now that Massie was gone. Would they still be as close as they are, and hang out just as much?

"Actually that's close, Jaime Babe," Their mom said, using Jaime's annoying nickname. Jaime practically glowed, and glared pointedly at her older sister."But, we had Justin Beiber! Haven't you heard the latest rumors about him?" Merri-Lee said, sadly.

"Omigod," Ryan shrieked. "You had Justin Beiber on the Daily Grind this morning? You actually met him?" She clapped excitedly, and shoveled more food into her mouth. She jumped in her fancy wooden seat, her sulky mood from before forgotten. Dylan rolled her eyes: she wasn't interested in hearing her sister's freak out or the latest juicy gossip tonight. Normally, she would be as excited as Ryan, but not tonight. What's the point, if after she ate she couldn't call Massie and dish the gossip like she normally did? It wasn't fun tonight. But, still, Dylan made herself listen.

"Nice," Jaime said, eagerly, "What's up with him? Didn't Selena break up with him because of the rumors of him having a kid?" Jaime chirped. She looked right into the camera, and smiled sweetly. "The poor dear,"

"Now, I'm not going to spill the beans. You're all just going to have to watch the DG tomorrow morning to find out about our interview, girls." She said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Staring straight into her camera, she added, "I don't like sharing the latest gossip with my daughters. They have to find out, just like everyone else."

Dylan rolled her eyes. Their mother told her all the latest gossip, right after it happened. She was just trying to wipe away her recently bad reputation of spreading rumors. Her mother seemed to catch her eye roll, and turned to her. She placed a manicured hand on Dylan's shoulder, and spoke in a low tone.

"Enough about me, though. How was your day, Dyl-Beans?" Her mom said, turning the conversation toward her. Dylan swallowed, and squinted under the bright lights. She tried to pretend like they weren't there, and just talk.

"It was Massie's last day in Westchester," Dylan said sadly. "She should be boarding the plane about now, too…"

"Oh, Dyl-Beans! I'm sorry, I know how much you're going to miss Massie. She was always a ball of energy, and sweet to me, too." Merri-Lee said, rubbing Dylan's back. She fished something out of the pocket of her red blazer jacket, and tossed it at Dylan. It landed on her lap, and she examined it. It was a certificate for a free Spa Day at _Relaxing, _a famous local spa. "Normally, I'd just have you pay the regular price, but I got this free certificate and maybe it'll cheer you up tonight, Beans. You should go, relax, and have some fun." Merri-Lee said, grinning at the camera. Jaime and Ryan snickered, and glared at their youngest sister.

Dylan cleared her throat, and stood up. "Thanks, mom, that's sweet. But may I be excused? I, um, I'm going to IM Mass tonight, and have to get ready…" She trailed off, realizing it was only about 4:00.

Merri-Lee winked. "Of course, Dyl-Beans. Gotta look cute for your friends, huh? Don't worry, baby, you look gorgeous!" She said, giggling like she 13 with her other daughters.

Dylan nodded, and quickly strode from the room, shaking her head at her _delightful_ mother.

**THE WESTCHESTER PARK**

**3:22**

**August 16****th**

"Are you okay, Claire-Bear?" A blond hair with one blue eye and one green asked, anxiously. He rushed over to the bench, where a 13 year old girl with blond, straight hair sat, tearfully. "I got your text, and came as soon as I could," The boy said, sitting next to her on the wooden park bench.

"Cam," She whispered, moving closer. He wrapped his arms around her pale, thin body.

"What's wrong, Claire-Bear? Did Massie do something to you?" The platinum blond nodded, then shook her head quickly. "What?" Cam asked.

Claire finally found her voice. "She moved away _today, this morning_. She's probably on the plane _literally_ right now. It didn't kick in, until she's actually gone. I just lost a _sister_, Cam," She cried, and placed her head on his shoulder, the worn leather jacket soft beneath her head.

"Oh, Claire, I'm so sorry. But you didn't lose her! You guys are best friends, and will always keep in touch. Don't let go so easily, Claire. You guys can never be separated for so long." Cam said, sighing. Claire sniffled, and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. I'm just being stupid." She sat up straight, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I just miss her."

"Don't worry; it's normal for you to miss her! After all, you basically lived with her for 2 years." Cam pulled a plastic bag out of his leather-jacket pocket, and handed it to her. She opened it cautiously, and a soft smile came upon her face.

"Gummy Bears?" She laughed, and took out a green one. She popped one in her mouth, and handed the bag back to him. "Thank you so much, Cam. You always make me feel better. I don't know how you do it."

He grinned. "That's my job," He answered, standing up. "Want to go for a walk with me?" He asked, zipping up his jacket, and tugging her up with him.

"Of course." She leaned against him, as they started down the concrete path. "You're the best."

They walked for a while, past the playground, and the baseball field, and finally ending up near Claire's new neighborhood. Cam stopped suddenly, and stared straight ahead of him. "Claire," he said, his voice cracking. Claire stopped nervously, and faced him. She touched her hair, and fidgeted.

"Yup?" She asked, self-consciously adjusting her pink headband. His fingers brushed past hands, and they interlocked their fingers. She smiled, enjoying every moment of being with her boyfriend.

"I love you." He said, brushing her hair back with his thumb.

"I love you too," she answered, easily. It wasn't the first time they had said it, but it still meant everything to them. Unlike the rest of their friends, their time alone wasn't all just about kissing and being flirtatious. They were best friends, and could tell each other anything. Cam grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, as they continued walking again.

Claire leaned over, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks," she said, "For taking my mind off Mass."

**AN: This is when you click that small review button, and tell me what you thought. Fav parts, least favorite? WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE CLIQUE GIRL? I hope you liked it, really I do, so please share. And it's going to get much much more interesting, trust me. But I smiled when I wrote the bit about Claire&Cam. They're my fav Clique Couple. I do however like Alicia with Josh…**

**Anyway, I don't want to rant. I'll try to update soon, only if you like it. If not, it might stay a oneshot. Review. (;**


	2. Chapter 2 Alicia

**AN; Sorry I haven't updated in a while (; I just want to get this chapter over with, because I know you'll hate it. But just bear with me, it's a filler chapter. And you learn something new about Alicia! It's very short, just warning you. I'll hope to update again tonight, I just have to go eat dinner. I didn't want you to wait anymore for the next chappy(; Enjoy this awful filler chapter. I didn't even have time to edit it, so feel free to you know, comment with hate? XD please don't though.**

"Look, Josh, I've told you before. It's over," Alicia snapped into her silver iPhone. Josh Hotz, a former boyfriend of her and Dylan, wouldn't stop calling Alicia and downright begging her to come back. Can you spell desperate? He was the one that cheated on her, and he had absolutely no right to be doing this. She still had a sore spot in her heart for him, and she ached hearing his voice. Alicia twirled a lock of her black hair around her finger, and rolled her brown, almost metallic eyes. She listened to him growl on the other side for another minute, before cutting him off. "Josh, sweetie, just because no other girls would go to bed with you, doesn't mean I'm going to take you back." The Spanish-beauty pushed the end button, and with a flick of her wrist, her iPhone bounced against the wall.

Alicia felt like she was about to burst into tears any second, but what would that do? _No, _she thought sullenly_, I'm not going to focus on that idiot. I have more important things to do._ Alicia heaved herself up from the floor, where she had momentarily sat, and headed for her closet. School started in exactly 2 days, and Alicia had yet to find the perfect outfit. It was the girl's first year of high school, and she had to look gorgeous the first day. Alicia was still striving to become alpha, and now that Mass was gone, maybe she could.

Alicia's chest heaved, and she felt herself flush. Nobody had ever learned her secret, and not even Massie knew. They would all make fun of her, and Alicia was always self conscious. Reaching into her black lacy bra, Alicia expertly pulled out two wads of tissue paper and disposed of them in her trash can. Her breasts looked significantly smaller, but they were still at least a B in bra sizes.

There was a knock on her wooden bedroom door, and she called out, "Who is it?" Her voice was thick, and melodic, proving that she could totally be a singer. Alicia quickly yanked her shirt back down, and bent down to retrieve her iPhone. Surprisingly, it wasn't shattered and looked like it would still work.

"Marta da housekeeper, I clean da room now, ya?" Marta's heavy accent floated through the crack under her door. Alicia rolled her eyes, wishing she was alone.

"Fine," She hissed. Alicia could be perfectly sweet when she wanted to, but most of the time she was bitchy and arrogant. "Just hurry up, I have some very important business to attend to." She opened the door, and let her housekeeper in. "Oh, and by the way, the last time you missed the dresser when you were cleaning. Dust it," She demanded in her business tone. Marta nodded, and awkwardly shifted her broom. Alicia rolled her eyes, grabbed her designer brown Coach purse, and strode from the room with her head held high.

Leesh paused in the living room, and saw her mom nestled into the couch, asleep. Alicia's eyes softened, and instead of cold black, they looked browner. She knew her father was going to be late coming home from work, he often was, and his mom normally tried to stay up and wait. One glance out the window confirmed her fact; it was already dark outside.

Scribbling a little note to her mother, she wrote; _Gone to Pinkberry. I might stay the night at a friend's. Call me when you wake up. Xoxo, Alicia. _

Her shiny metallic stilettos clinked against the sidewalk, and she decided to walk to the mall. Sure, it might be two full blocks, but she needed the exercise. And time to think. But, just as she rounded the corner, all of her plans for the night vanished.

She screamed as she bumped into someone, and they both tumbled to the cold sidewalk.

**AN; This is where you guys stop and tell me how awful this chapter was. Hey, in my defense this week has been craaaazy. Just, please review? Pretty Please?**

**Oh, andddd btw I'm going to write a new fanfiction, as well. It will most likely be a Clique book, but set during the olden days. My fingers have been itching to write old novels, lately. (; Review?**


End file.
